


Ritual

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [8]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Rituals, SePTXCC17, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott observes Mitch's pre-scene rituals.





	Ritual

In past relationships, it’s been up to Scott to establish and initiate the ritual that comes before an intense scene. He’s been the one to fasten a collar around a boy’s throat, or tie them to a bed, or undress them and put them on their knees. It’s been about his needs from the sub, and his plans for the scenes. It’s been about his commands and standing orders and desires.

With Mitch, though, Scott feels almost like an accessory to the scene. He’s barely part of the set-up ritual at all. It’s strange to be so removed from the one man he’s closest to; the emotional bond he and Mitch have far surpasses any of Scott’s last relationships,, and he’s surprised he’s not hurt by Mitch’s independence in this regard. Scott likes to be needed, and he likes to be in control, and Mitch has taken those two things from him.

Mitch does almost everything himself, when he’s preparing. He dresses—or undresses—himself; he chooses what items to wear. He fastens his own collar, his own cuffs. He gathers his own supplies and instruments, like rope or special lube or vibrators. He positions himself on his knees, wherever he wants to be rather than wherever Scott wants him. He does as much as he can to arrange himself on the bed for Scott to tie down.

Scott observes all of these pre-scene rituals and ignores the faint pang of feeling left out. It’s not an important emotion. Not when curiosity and pride take the most of his attention. Mitch is fascinating to watch as he’s putting himself into the right headspace. Mitch knows himself, knows his body well enough to know what he needs to put himself under, and he does it so well. Scott has learned a lot just from watching him.

From what he’s seen, he thinks Mitch’s rituals are a deliberate attempt to shut off the controlling, perfectionist urges he feels. With each step in the process, Mitch grants himself that moment of command and then lets it go, succumbs to the submission of the act. He fastens his collar and then accepts what it means. He positions himself on his knees and then allows Scott to invade his personal space.

It’s such a methodical, careful way of achieving the headspace he needs. Scott admires him for his independence and self-control. And he’ll be there for him when Mitch submits.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
